


Will you catch me if I fall?

by marras



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, POV First Person, POV Historia Reiss, a little drabble about falling, and a little more literal falling than you'd probably expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marras/pseuds/marras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wanted to fall.<br/>Fall.<br/>And fall again.</p><p>Fly high<br/>and have her catch me.<br/>___</p><p>A little story about fear of fallin and confessions on the playground sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you catch me if I fall?

The one thing I have always been afraid of is falling.    
Not of darkness. Not of heights. Not dogs, nor spiders. None of that.  
In all seriousness, all I'm afraid of is falling.  
  
I don't know why, or when, it started. To be honest, I think it was always like this. Because already in the playground I remember staring down from the stairs other kids jumped down from, too scared to move. Too scared to take that step, too scared to jump, too scared to feel the ground disappearing from under my feet. Too scared of the second of faked flying the other kids so seemed to love.  
  
The feeling of my stomach dropping? The worst shit ever. Keep me far away from roller coasters. Or anything I could fall out of, seriously. That's not the life I'm after.  
  
But I guess, there's a certain kind of falling that I don't hate. A slightly different way of my stomach falling - one that still makes me nauseous, but in a much sweeter way. Falling where I am still afraid to take that step, but unlike in the playground, this time, I want to fly.  
  
That's what falling for her was like, I guess.  
  
Hair on messy bun of cinnamon strands  
Watercolour splashes all across her cheeks, her hands, her neck.  
Her voice in animated laughter, in whisper, in everyday words that were too used to be significant anymore.  
Her smile, the way if drew out the little dips in her cheeks.  
Her eyes, oh her eyes, the way they'd reflect gold under sunlight and would speak more than her words ever did.  
  
All that, and more, so, so much more, had me falling for her. Again, and again, day after day.  
Falling.  
I was scared, as always.  
And this time there was no other rope hold onto than her hand.  
  
And what a rope that was,  
slim, delicate yet strong fingers that played with mine when she was lost in thought.  
Soft palms, one with a scar across it from a biking accident she had years and years ago.  
Wrists that were wider than you'd expect, decorated by the green tinted roads of her veins.  
Strong arms. Such strong, strong arms that lifted me up with ease.  
Fingers that sprinkled cinnamon into my chocolate as a wicked smile played on her lips.  
  
Such an unsteady rope.  
                                       Yet I loved it. I did.  
  
So I wanted to fall.  
Fall.  
        And fall again.  
  
Fly high  
               and have her catch me.  
  
_Hey Ymir?_  
_Mmh?_  
_Would you catch me if I fall?_  
_Of course I would, princess.  Would do my damnest best, if nothing else._  
_Then catch me._  
_Catch you?_  
  
Curious eyes, such curious eyes.  
Thin brows lifted up high.  
  
_Yeah._  
Her eyes follow my lips as a smile. As always.  
And I'm falling, falling.  
  
_I'm gonna fly. But I don't have wings. So you gotta catch me, Ymir. You have to._  
_Where are you going to fly to?_  
  
She doesn't know, I guess.  
So it makes the fall greater, somehow, as I stand up atop the little creaking jungle gym.  
  
  
_To you._  
I smile down at her.  
_Me?_  
_Yeah, I'm gonna fly to you._  
  
She laughs, shakes her head.  
Oh, she really doesn't know.  
And I fall, and I want to keep on falling.  
  
  
_Ymir._  
_Sorry sorry, princess._  
_You will catch me?_  
_I will._  
  
Smile, and the wind kisses my cheek.  
Just one step, just one step.  
  
_Good. Because you know what?_  
_Mmm?_  
_I have to tell you something._  
  
I let go.  
And I fall.  
This time, it's not that terrifying, because she's standing on the sand under me.  
She draws me in, and we tumble down, and she's beautiful, sand under the cinnamon hair.  
  
_Caught you_ , she smirks, and her eyes wrinkle and I don't think I have stopped falling yet .  
_I fell for you_ , I say, and the breath under me hitches. _And I have fallen for you Ymir, over and over again. I have. And I'd fall for you again._  
_Yeah?_   Ymir smiles. _And I caught you, didn't I?_  
_You did._  
_But it's funny, little missy. I thought I was the one falling for you._  
_Really? Maybe we fell together, then?_  
_You think so?_  
_I think so._  
  
Ymir laughs, just a little, and she shakes her head, sand grinding into the strands of brown.  
_You wanna try flying with me, Historia? It's not that scary, really._  
_I do._  
  
She was right.  
It wasn't that scary.  
  
Not when her fingers on my cheeks, on my hair  
her fluttering eyelashes  
the tint of pink on her cheeks  
and her lips on my lips  
were what made us fly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little half an hour thing fueled by my fever and Pendlum's song 'Watercolour'!  
> I have only written tiny poems and stuff of yumikuri before, so this is sort of my first actual yumikuri thing. Not that this counts for much. One day I will write actual serious fic about these two. One day.
> 
> Thanks for Fujoshichan69 for reading it thru and pointing out my billion typos... :')


End file.
